My Dreams of Satoshi
by satoshi0522
Summary: The author's Pokemon dreams during sleeping, and written during awake. Involved human characters of Pokemon specifically Ash aka Satoshi.


**Disclaimer**: I did not own Pocket Monsters or Pokemon. All characters here remaining property of Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, TV-Tokyo and others.

I dreamed of Ash inside of his room, having a mobile phone, he showed me his phone contact list, even his friend's name. He didn't tell his own mobile number, due to reality of the series story.

He tells me he had access to internet, read some messages about his club on a forum. I tell him the name of the club, but he didn't answer, because he is busy reading comments about him. He mentioned the names ashfangirl and trainerlisa.

I felt lonely when he didn't mention my username, but he likes the boy who posts fan arts based on him especially the latest one. I want to tell him, but he knows me already before. I wrote him before on a notebook, but I lost it.

Then, Ash remembered that we have a secret. He remembered he tell me all his secrets, including his privacy. He promised to have a male to male secret discussion.

I mentioned his Japanese name, Satoshi. He heard it, and he said, you can use any my known names, Japanese or English, but he is trying to respond the names that call him in other languages.

He tells about his Pokemon, especially Pikachu, which they are well conditioned, cared them and trained them every day. I asked him about his new costume, and his eyes changed. And Ash responded, don't worry about my eyes, it is still brown and normal vision. My newest costume will still be adopting your eyes, so I know.

I know his birthday is on May 22. He is two hundred fifteen days older than me or exactly seven months and one day older than me. I am so happy that Ash is older than me despite the same age. And Ash told me his birthday. But I told him I know his birthday so much.

Ash is surprised. He expected I didn't know his birthday, but failed. And I tell him that I am younger than him for just seven months and one day. I told him in real world, he is actually 24 years old, and I celebrated his birthday last May 22.

Ash told me despite he is ten on his world, he read some messages celebrating his birthday on the club, and he knows that he is now 25 on that other world. He cried because no one celebrated his birthday here due to following the storyline he received. The last time he celebrated his birthday was also last year before he travelled around the regions.

Ash is still waiting for his next birthday after traveling all four regions. He is so tired waiting of it. He even told Pikachu to electric shock the story boarders if he wants to travel to the world where he was created, which is also my world.

I told him that he cannot cross the world I am belong, due to his fictional character status. If he crossed, the series which I watched all over the world will affected by his disappearance, looking for missing drawings of him.

Ash responded, I am celebrity there already. Does Pikachu also a celebrity?

I told him, yes, he is most popular than you, treated as a series mascot. All your friends are celebrities also. Even your known enemies, is popular too..

Ash wrote his signature on a piece of paper, he used his name in Japanese, and English. I know his original name spelled correctly, even his English name. He gave me his signed paper as a proof of his existence, but as I reached the paper, it became just a cloud surrounded with mist.

He didn't sign his original Japanese surname there, due to the fact, that his father is too unknown for us. Ash told me that he doesn't want to reveal his surname until his father revealed.

I called him Satoshi, because I notice that he is comfortable on his original name, than on his English dubbed name. Satoshi tell me his secret before, such as his private things, his clothes, even the contents of his bag which the anime about him didn't reveal.

He is a really good guy, he really likes his mother so much, and likes his father that I didn't know his appearance. But I know that his eyes are inherited from his mother, so his black hair is from his father that I didn't know what his appearance except for Satoshi himself.

I touched Satoshi's black hair. His spiky black hair, uncut and styled by him. He blushed about his hair, so I told him that I like his hair even with his hat partially covered it. He told me that he like the hat turning backwards, but he likes that hat turn forward due to the shade of the sun.

Satoshi told me he is still wearing it until a new story comes; change it again like his clothes. I have seen his new clothes on a picture, but he is currently wearing his DP clothes. He told me also to watch the new story, which technically, the Best Wishes story. I told him his new clothes, but Satoshi knows it already, even his DP clothes will be worn until he arrives at his home in Pallet Town.

Satoshi will have a new Pokémon soon; he is so excited for a new adventure. I see him again in the Best Wishes preview; he has changed his appearance, literally.

I like his new clothes, but I missed his old clothes. I told him about his old clothes, and Satoshi said, he nicely put his old clothes on his cabinet as a reminder of his old adventures. Satoshi told me that he wants to distribute his old clothes but prevented doing that.

He is still ten year old kid as I look on him, but he really older than me if he exists on my world. I carefully hug Satoshi's body, despite he must be hugging me due to he is older than me. Satoshi blushed and wanted to play him.

I have seen Satoshi's back since I watched him on television. I have seen his upper part of his young body when he wears his swimwear. I have seen also his cute little feet at the same time as he wears swimwear. Satoshi asked, do you want to touch it?

I touched all of his little body, even on his clothes.

I told Satoshi not to worry about, despite of your young body, I treat you older than me by months. Satoshi smiled and continued he is doing. He is caring his starter and first Pokémon, Pikachu.

I liked his room, and coincidentally, we are the same bed type, and the same sleep area. He told me the upper bed is for friends, and for Pikachu also, if he is alone in the room. But I told him, my room is the only room in the 3rd floor of the house I lived, while Satoshi's is on the attic of his home.

Satoshi told me lying on his bed, and I did it, I feel the scent of Satoshi on his bed. Satoshi told me, he wished that he became a teenager, he want to change his bed like on his parents, but I told him, he can retain his current bed. Satoshi pointed me, his clothes drawer and asked me to open his underwear drawer. I opened it, and smelled the scent of him. Satoshi has briefs, boxers and swimwear there.

Then I closed the drawer, and Satoshi opened another drawer, I see the contents of that drawer, his original Kanto clothes, his Hoenn Advanced Generation clothes and he currently placing his Sinnoh Diamond and Pearl clothes as he starts to undress.

He is trying wearing his Best Wishes clothes, on his boxers. Despite it shown on the episode partially worn, he wore it in front of me as his fan and as a boy, which has access on him.

I told Satoshi that I see him dancing pants down, and Satoshi didn't deny it. He said it caused him more embarrassment and did not do it again, despite he did it again in Hoenn without embarrassment.

Continuing from the story, almost exactly six months after Best Wishes premiered in Japan, and a month after Pokemon Black and White anime premiered on the United States, I dreamed Ash again this time.

Satoshi is currently on Isshu now, with his Pikachu, walking with Dent and Iris. I'm in Hiun City, somewhere hidden from them. I don't want to cause embarassment to the group, so I'm carefully watched them for a while.

Then, Satoshi and Pikachu separated from Iris and Dento, then walked behind the buildings known in Hiun City and stopped on a grass park. He noticed something that someone arrived. I want to talk to Satoshi privately, but I know I offended him because I liked his companion Dento and his former companion Takeshi's brother, Jiro.

Satoshi noticed me, and smiled. He talked to me this, "Do not worry, I'm never hate you what you did". He remembers that I was talking about him pants down, and disappeared without returning.

Then, I noticed his physical appearance changed from head to toe. So I asked Satoshi, do you wear contact lenses?

Satoshi replied, "Nope. Nothing's changed on me." I recorded his drawings on real world, and showed it to him.

Satoshi checked one by one, and he is embarassed because two of these drawings shown how to draw him in his underwear. But I seen Satoshi wearing two boxer shorts differently on Best Wishes that I dreamed currently of him.

I checked Satoshi's clothes again, to see what is hidden. Satoshi reacted, "What are you doing to the clothes I wear?

I replied, "Satoshi, checking for hidden items in your clothes." I removed his jacket, checking all the pockets. Satoshi said "Hmm, finding anything?" I found one item on the right side, a tube of lubricant. Read the lubricant's usage and annoyed Satoshi. So I asked Satoshi about it.

I: Hmm, are you playing inside your boxers again, Satoshi?

Satoshi: (embarrased) Yes... but I am a boy, That lubricant received from Dent.

I: Dent give it to you... Hmm (thinks) seems Dent is smarter like me, but why Dent did do that to Satoshi? (annoying talk) Satoshi, do you touch yours to Dent?

Satoshi: (brave) No, Dent noticed that 10 year olds commonly playing that after he detected me playing it secretly.

Then I forgave Satoshi about the lubricant, but I noticed another item in the left side of his jacket, his cellphone that I noticed during the first dream. The phone has Pokemon damage proof and updated the system of the phone, I checked the phone contents, Iris and Dent added their numbers to Satoshi.

Satoshi: Do not look on the private files I made. I created some files for private use.

I: I know that you store there your father's identity. It is a spoiler for me and your fans around the real world I am in who is your father,

Satoshi: I know, but I cannot access it after some glitch occurred on the phone.

Satoshi is wearing only his blue shirt and brown pants and shoes, but I dont know which of the two boxers must be wearing now. Since we are on a public park, I asked Satoshi and Pikachu to return as a group again. I told him, "Let's meet up again where we are only two privately, so I can check the remaining clothes that I didn't do on public"

Satoshi said, "Okay, try to meet me on the Pokemon Center at night"

Then, night comes, as I expected Satoshi met me again at the Pokemon Center, I entered the guys room where Dent is sleeping. Thinking that Dent is so cute while he sleeps, Satoshi is still awake. Pikachu is sleeping on Satoshi's bed comfortably. He is only wearing his blue shirt and blue boxers with white stripes as I seen him in BW 11.

Satoshi give me the brown pants he wore so I continue checking it. As I looking Satoshi, I felt a erection due to he wearing boxers, I checked the belt with balls unattached, so I cannot disturb sleeping Pokemon inside these balls, as Satoshi separated it during he undressed these pants for sleep.

Then, I noticed Satoshi sleeping sit watching me, due to his tiring walks. I put a blanket on Satoshi's back, then, removed the blanket again, but Satoshi did not bulge. Satoshi has entered deep sleep. Then I slowly removed his blue shirt, leaving his boxers.

I smelled his passion as a trainer through his shirt. Then, Satoshi becomes awake due to the coldness of the room. Satoshi is wearing only the boxers, noticed me smelling his shirt.

Satoshi: Do you like my scent, training hard everyday since I arrived by plane from my homeland, Kanto?

I: It is not disgusting, but I like your scent. I wish that my clothes the same as yours, due to resistance to many types.

Satoshi: So the real world, my clothes will burn if I am attacked by Pikachu?

I: Yes. I will return your shirt to clothe you so you can sleep.

Satoshi wear the shirt again. Then he sleeps again comfortably. I prefer not to touch his boxers as he sleep as I need his permission. Then I wake Satoshi again.

I: I will rent another room in Pokemon Center. Good night, Satoshi.

Satoshi: Ok, I will go to bed and meet me again next time.

I went out of Satoshi and Dento's room, and after walked a distance, I disappeared as I awake the following morning in the real world.

Then the night in realworld, as I start again sleeping, it is morning at the Pokemon Center in Hiun City.

I appeared outside of the center. And Satoshi noticed me despite he is in the group with Iris and Dento. Then something unexpected, I had a cellphone which I didn't have in real world.

**Note**: Chapter 2 will uploaded next. So be wait patiently. I accept comments and suggestions.


End file.
